


WILD

by minghao_o



Series: blue neighbourhood [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mention of abuse, Not Beta Read, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/minghao_o
Summary: wonwoo wants nothing more than to leave this blue neighbourhood
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: blue neighbourhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the drafts for so long but it isn’t betad rip 
> 
> i fixed the thing with wonwoo’s age lmao i overlooked that one
> 
> this gonna be part one of a series where i write a portion of this au based on each song from troye sivan’s blie neighbourhood

“do you ever think about leaving this place?” wonwoo asks, staring at the ceiling.

it’s one of those days, the ones where the village was idle because the weather was awfully discouraging with its dark clouds constantly hanging from the sky, rain never actually pouring. they’re both lying on wonwoo’s bed, heads right next to each other with mingyu’s legs propped up on the headboard and the owner’s on the opposite end. the room is quiet, nothing but their steady breathing could be heard.

“of course,” mingyu lets out a big sigh as he turns his head to stare at the older.

wonwoo could feel mingyu’s breath tickling his ears, making him shudder. “once i’m 20, i’m saying goodbye to this hellhole. you’re coming with me, right?”

hearing that made the younger choke up. mingyu didn’t have it in him to tell wonwoo that he can’t. he turns his head again but this time to look away from him, he tries to stay calm.

“mingyu?” wonwoo props himself on one of his elbows so he could have a better view of the other. his heart sinks. he immediately regrets asking the question. he tries calling him again but the boy’s breath just stuttered. wonwoo reaches over to cup the other’s face and get him to look at him. he shouldn’t be surprised to see tears running down mingyu’s face but his breath hitches nonetheless. “hey, are you okay?“

“yeah. yeah, i’m fine,” he chuckles wetly, still refusing to look at wonwoo.

before the older had the chance to ask another question, he was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming.

“i should get going. it’s getting pretty late.” mingyu stands up, stretches, and subtly wipes his tears away. wonwoo pretends to not notice mingyu’s puffy eyes and how his cheeks and the tips of his ears a flure shed as if he had been crying, and mutters a small goodbye.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

his face hurts. his abdomen hurts. his knuckles hurt. his feet hurt. everything hurts but wonwoo didn’t care. he continues to run forward, not paying attention to exactly where he was going with the moon as his only source of light and guidance. he somehow arrives at the seashore and exhales deeply, only then did his body fully register the exhaustion and pain. he collapses into the sand, pulls his knees towards his chest, and bows his head down.

wonwoo was starting to fall asleep when he suddenly felt something drape over his shoulders. he looks up and sees mingyu’s face contort with concern. the older couldn’t help but smile at the expression the other made and pats down the space next to him. mingyu obeys and sits down with his legs stretched out. a comfortable silence enveloped them. they look straight ahead and listen to the calming sound of the waves splashing against the shore.

“so, what was it this time?” mingyu asks as he faces the older. “wasted or stoned?”

“both,” wonwoo chuckles while looking down at his knees.

“damn,” mingyu doesn’t say anything more. they both know that this is more than enough.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

mingyu and wonwoo quickly fall into the routine they have during situations like this. they would get up and leave the moment the sun starts to rise, then head to the younger’s house to get his cuts and bruises treated. it was barely 6am but most of the village was already awake to start the day. wonwoo could only hope that his father will be at work, like the rest of the village, the moment he gets home.

the two enter mingyu’s home with its other occupants still asleep. no words needed to be said for wonwoo to sit at the dining table and for mingyu to go to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit.

wonwoo hisses as mingyu cleans his busted lip and the cut on his cheek. after the ointment was applied to all his wounds, wonwoo slumps into the table and lets out a heavy sigh.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

wonwoo wakes up to the smell of pancakes. he raises his head and groans at the pain on his neck that came from straining it.

“oh, you’re finally awake,” mingyu says from a few feet away.

it took a while before wonwoo fully regusters the voice. realizing he wasn’t at his own home, he quickly stands and makes way for the door. “hey, i need to go. thanks for the ointment, again.”

“wonwoo, have some breakfast first.”

“no thanks. i have to make sure bohyuk eats and leaves for school on time,” wonwoo sprints out of the door and towards his own home a couple blocks away.

wonwoo slowly opens his front door, he carefully listens for any signs of his father. he lets out a relieved sigh after not hearing anything. he goes up the stairs to wake his younger brother up and goes back down to prepare breakfast. once bohyuk was out of the house, he started to get ready for work.

ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

despite only being 17 years old, wonwoo has a job. it isn’t the best but at least he was paid enough. he works as a mechanic. he uses the little knowledge he has to help manage the small garage in the village. the work he’s given are the simple fixes like oil change or flat tires. the only thing he hates about working there is the fact that it is located by the main road.

wonwoo would see kids in uniforms pass by him on their way to school. he envies them but there’s nothing he could do about it. the money their father is making isn’t enough to sustain them, plus the fact that he would often spend it on alcohol, drugs, and gambling. to help cope with the situation, wonwoo would secretly keep a portion of his pay in preparation for his “escape”.

it’s the first thing he plans on doing the moment he turns 20. he’ll pack his bags, bring bohyuk with him, and make his way to seoul. wonwoo still doesn’t know what exactly he’ll do in seoul; however, he does know that it’s definitely going to be better than staying in the shithole he lives in now. he thought of contacting his other relatives or looking for vacant apartments but he still has 3 years ahead of him to think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! pls leave a kudos or comment if u liked it 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> this is my first time trying to write in present tense so i’m sorry if it sounds a bit awkward or off


End file.
